Dark nights, lonely days
by Mai-chan63
Summary: Sleep…that would be the best thing. Yeah. He'd just go to bed and tomorrow he'd find out that this was all just a bad dream. He'd wake up next to Shinichi and they'd be able to spent Valentine's day together like they were supposed to. Slowly he dragged himself upstairs. All he wanted to do was just go back to bed and get this nightmare over with.


**Pairing: Shinkai **

**Warnings: slight angst, yaoi, slightly lime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the boys, they are rightiously owned by the one and only Gosho Aoyama.**

**Enjoy ^^**

It was a nice Saturday in Beika-chou. The sky was a bright blue since the clouds shrouding it last night had disappeared. Parents watched as their children played in the snow, laughing merrily. A beautiful sight to behold.

On this beautiful morning one house – or rather a mansion – looked dark and almost gloomy in the white world. Windows were closed, curtains blocked out the sunlight and no sign of life was anywhere to be seen. This stayed that way until a brown-haired teenager suddenly opened all the curtains downstairs before moving upstairs and repeating it there. He went through every room until only one was left which he knew belonged to the owner of the house. Slowly he opened the door knowing the person lying in the queen-sized bed wouldn't hear him even if he'd walked in normally. Still… He tiptoed towards the sleeping figure, put one foot on the side of the bed and smirked as the bed's occupant stirred in his sleep.

3….

2….

1….

"Shin-chan~!" Kaito screamed, jumping on top of Shinichi. He heard him gasp for breath beneath him. At least he was awake now. "Come on, Shin-chan~. Breakfast is ready~!" Kaito purred in the detective's ear. Said person groaned as he turned on his stomach, put one hand over his head and with the other tried lazily to swap the pest that was keeping him from going back to sleep. Kaito heard him mutter something along the lines of 'go away'. The smirk on his face grew to the point in which it was edging towards insanity. "I have your favorite coffee~." He purred seductively in Shinichi's ear, almost literally seeing them being strained when the words were processed in the owner's foggy mind, like a dog hearing he would get food. "It'll get cold if you don't hurry up~." The detective took a deep breath, lifting Kaito up in the process.

"Fine, I'll get up." He mumbled. The magician jumped off the bed, pulling the blanket with him. He saw Shinichi shudder as the cold air suddenly hit his warm body. The only kind of clothing shielding it from the cold was a pair of pajama pants. Kaito looked at the lean and almost porcelain body for a few seconds, taking in the scars differing from bullets wounds to knife cuts, which proved that that body was not as porcelain as it seemed. He knew there were a lot more on the detective's chest and he couldn't help but curse every criminal who has ever harmed his boyfriend.

Last year on Valentine's Day, Kaito had confessed to the Detective of the East during a heist. He was still surprised that Shinichi had accepted and even eagerly pulled him into a kiss that night. Not a week later Kaito told him who he really was and they started living together about a month later. They told each other everything, about the BO, Conan and KID. Their whole past and secrets were shared in one night and they found that they really had a lot in common.

Off course later they understood that even though they shared some secrets didn't mean that they weren't different. Kaito's hair really showed what kind of character he had; playful, laid-back and wild. He made fun of people, but never to the point where it would hurt them and he always cheered them up when they were down.

Shinichi was calm and not much of a social person. He could handle himself perfectly in a conversation, but wasn't really one to search for it if it wasn't necessary. He'd rather hole himself up inside his mansion's library and read books all day and night.

But differences were good – better even – in a relationship. If they'd been almost the exact same like their looks then they wouldn't have lasted living in the same house for so long. It's like a magnet. Minus and minus pushes each other away, while minus and plus pulls each other together.

A moan stopped his train of thoughts. He looked at Shinichi's back, where his hand had unconsciously started caressing the scars. "That's not really helping Kaito.." Shinichi muttered. Kaito's hand stopped, making the teen still lying in bed groan at the loss. A smile stretched over the magician's face, before he slapped the detective's butt. Shinichi yelped and shot up.

"Come on Tantei-kun, it's beautiful outside and fresh snow has fallen tonight! We could go for a walk.." Kaito mused and walked out of the bedroom back to the kitchen to make the last preparations for breakfast. Yeah, their relationship was good – in some people's eyes it was perfect even. In the beginning the media had swarmed the detective to get to the juicy details, but people – meaning, their fans, friends, family and everyone close to them – had accepted it – excluding the occasional hater – and that was the most important thing for them.

Until three weeks ago…

Shinichi had been really busy with a case he was working on, causing him to be gone from sunset to long after sundown. Kaito spend days alone in the Kudo-mansion not even knowing if Shinichi had been home at night. Only on some occasions would he take a day off, but even then did he spend his time on the internet, in books or on the phone. Today was one of those days that Kaito had – with a lot of persuasion – convinced Shinichi to stay at home.

A kiss on his cheek made him look up to see the detective sit down in his chair, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of the delicious – if he said so himself – food Kaito had prepared. The magician sat down on the other side of the table and after a quick 'itadakimasu' they started eating. Time passed by with only the clicking of their cutlery on the boards breaking the silence.

"How's the case going?" Kaito asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing new." Shinichi answered shortly, like he always did. Whenever the magician asked about the case he'd give short answers or really vague ones. He never ever found any new clues, there was never a break through – not even a tiny one – and Kaito thought that the case was taking too long. Knowing Shinichi he should've solved it in a day or two. Only the Black Organization had taken longer than that, but Kaito couldn't blame him on that one. So unless the detective found a new criminal syndicate – which was unlikely since he'd have told Kaito to be careful should they catch wind of Shinichi investigating them – this was taking too long.

Something was seriously wrong with Shinichi and Kaito really wanted to know already what the hell was going through his mind. But every time he'd ask Shinichi further – what kind of case is it? How long will it take? Do you need any help? – he'd do his damn best to keep the magician out of it.

"You'll be home for Valentine's day tomorrow, right?" Kaito asked. Shinichi's head shot up at that. Wide azure eyes stared at him incredulously, making the magician sigh. "You forgot, didn't you?" He blinked when the detective stood up suddenly and ran out of the kitchen. "Shinichi?" Kaito called out after him, but got no reaction. Worried he stood up, following his boyfriend where he had disappeared upstairs only to step out of the way as he came running back down not a second later with a backpack in his hands. "Oi, Shinichi, what is going on?" Kaito yelled frustrated, causing said teen to stop dead in his track, turn around and run back towards him.

A kiss on his lips made him swallow the questions wanting to leave his mouth. It was a chaste kiss and as soon as Shinichi pulled back he said, "Sorry Kaito, I have to go somewhere today! I'll be home as soon as I can, alright?" And with that he ran out of the door, leaving the magician alone in the mansion.

He recognized that backpack. It was the one Shinichi always used for his case. The one he always noticed last when Shinichi left him again.

Like he did right now.

Disappointment filled his heart as he knew that today would once again be spent alone. Going back to the kitchen he washed the dishes. He'd been looking forward to spend time with Shinichi, but now….why was he distancing himself from Kaito? What had he done wrong? Was it because of him still being KID? Or maybe just because he was a guy? Shinichi had always been slightly uncomfortable to do things, like kissing, in public. Maybe he was uncertain about their relationship?

No way Kaito! Stop thinking like that! Shinichi is just really busy with his case and maybe something Kaito had said helped him? He probably found the clue he'd been waiting for and just couldn't wait to get back to work. That, or he forgot to buy Kaito a Christmas present…..

Kaito smiled at the thought and decided to just make sure Shinichi would actually be home tomorrow – with or without a present. Finally finishing with the kitchen he grabbed the phone. Calling a number he recently learned by heart he waited for it to be picked up.

"Mushi mushi." The teenaged girl on the other side said. Kaito smiled at the always caring tone.

"Ran-chan~! Shinichi left me again…" He whined in the phone. Ran had together with Aoko spent a lot of time with him ever since he'd gotten tired of sitting alone two weeks ago. They'd gone to the mall to do some shopping, seen a few romance movies or gone to a new restaurant that had opened about a month ago. They'd always listened to his whining about Shinichi being gone for so long and given him advice on the occasion. Kaito – for his part – had also given them advice on certain boys they liked or what to wear to some kind of party.

A sigh sounded on the other side of the phone. "Why don't I call Aoko and we meet up in the usual restaurant, alright?" Ran asked and Kaito's smile grew. Maybe today wouldn't be so boring?

"Hai~!" He said cheerily. Half an hour later found the magician sitting at a table in Chat Noir, the restaurant he mentioned earlier. Kaito really liked their hot chocolate here, not to mention the chocolate muffin was amazing!

"Come on Kaito, stop mopping!" Aoko said. She ruffled his hair as he laid his head down on the table. His childhood friend had always been there for him and really these were the times he really needed her advice.

"I'm pretty sure that Shinichi didn't forget about you and hates this as much as you do." Ran told him with a comforting smile. The magician raised his head to look her in the eyes. As usual she was the strong rock that he could count on. A beautiful woman with a strong will. She'd be a great wife and mother one day.

"How do you know that? Even you haven't spoken to him lately." Kaito told her and let his head lean on Aoko's shoulder. The girl – or actually he should say woman. He might be gay, but that doesn't mean that he hasn't noticed how she was finally changing into a woman. Her breast had grown a lot and she got a more feminine shape than the childish one she used to have – put her arm around him.

"I've known him ever since we were children, Kaito. I know he really hates this, trust me." Kaito nodded his head, but his eyes betrayed that he wasn't convinced. Ran sighed. "Listen, why don't you stay up tonight? Wait until he's home and ask him. It's the best way to find out." Nodding again the magician felt a bit better. Yeah he should do that, shouldn't he?

In the beginning Shinichi and Kaito had had problems when it came to talking. They both were withdrawn from their experiences with the BO and it was really difficult to suddenly open up to someone. It had taken a lot for both of them to sit down and talk it through. They had promised that they wouldn't keep any secrets from each other since they knew from experience that it could not only hurt themself, but also the other.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Kaito sat back up. "Thanks Ran, Aoko." He grinned and saw just how much effect it had on the two women. They spent the rest of the time in the restaurant just chatting like usual; gossiping about this new guy Ran was seeing or – to Kaito's great horror – about how Aoko and Hakuba finally started dating. After an hour passed they got out and decided to go see a movie Aoko had wanted to see. Kaito had a great time and for a few hours he forgot all about his problems with Shinichi.

Until he came home that night.

It was around dinner time, but the detective still wasn't at home. Not thinking that much about it Kaito prepared dinner, ate it, cleaned up, put the left overs in the fridge for Shinichi should he be hungry when he got home and there he sat. An hour after coming home. In the living room. Without Shinichi. And all the doubts that had left him after his conversation with Ran and Aoko came crashing back down.

What was taking him so long? Did something happen? Come on, Kaito! He just forgot the time again! He's probably to drawn up in his new clue that he didn't look at the clock and doesn't know what time it is. Yeah, that's right…He just forgot me again….it doesn't matter. He'll be home tonight. I'll talk to him then….

Why don't I call him? A smile spread over his face. Off course, stupid! He could come home and they could talk. Standing up he grabbed his phone and called Shinichi. A few rings without anyone picking up passed. Did he turn it off? After the fourth ring the sound of a cell phone reached his ears. Following the sound of it he found Shinichi's cell phone in the kitchen.

Great he forgot it…

Putting his own phone back in his pocket he was just about to put the detective's phone away when he saw he had a message. Curiosity getting the better of him he read it. The first thing that he noticed was the name of the one who had sent it.

Yazuma Yuki.

Female.

Shaking his head to get rid of the stupid – oh so very stupid – thoughts, Kaito looked at what she had sent.

_Hey, we should meet up tomorrow! I really need to tell you something ^^_

_How about my place? 3_

That was not standing there…

There was no HEART at the end of the message…it couldn't be…..

No stupid Kaito, girls use things like that all the time to end a message! It's just to indicate that it's the end of the message. No real meaning to it. Although, usually they just use an X.. It's faster than a heart….so does she…?

No! She's just an exception! Kaito refused to believe that Shinichi was actually….cheating on him. He didn't even know that for sure. Yes, it was suspicious that he was meeting up – although who said they had done it before – with a girl or woman, but that didn't mean they were actually going out together. It was probably just for work.

The case! She was helping him on the case. That sounds about right. So he didn't need to worry! He really didn't have to worry, right...right? It was only when he felt the cold water drops roll down his neck did he notice that he was actually crying. He quickly raised a hand to rub the tears away. Releasing his grip on the phone – which he held maybe a bit too tightly – he put it on the kitchen table where he had found it. He didn't want to look at it any longer.

He was being really stupid. He knew. Shinichi was not cheating on him of course. Still he couldn't stop the tears from falling down. Stubbornly he changed to his pajamas and lay down in bed. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away just for a little bit. If he slept now he'd figure out what to do tomorrow. Ran had told him to talk to Shinichi tonight. Well, he'd just had to get up tomorrow morning early and talk to him then. He just felt like sleeping, right now…

Kaito didn't know when Shinichi had come home. He just knew that Shinichi had and was still asleep next to him. Minutes were spent just staring at the detective's face. He should wake him now, shouldn't he? Then they could talk this out. Clear the misunderstanding.

But his body wouldn't move. His brain was trying to will it to do something – anything –, but for once no limb would do what his brain wanted. How much time passed was a mystery to him, yet he couldn't find the strength he needed to wake the man in front of him. "You know, you're the only one, whose stare I can endure for hours." Shinichi spoke up, startling the magician.

"Ah, s-sorry. Did I-did I wake you up?" Kaito cursed himself for stuttering like that. Shinichi frowned and sat up slightly so he could lean on his elbow and take a better look at Kaito's face. The latter tried to find back what little he had of his poker face, though it took some real digging to find it.

"Is someth-" Shinichi was cut off midsentence by the ring of his cell phone. Giving Kaito one last worried glance he took it. "Kudo Shinichi speaking." The person on the other side spoke. Shinichi nodded a few times, humming when he realized the person on the other side of the phone wouldn't be able to see it. "Sorry, I forgot my phone yesterday. I probably missed it."

"Who is it?" Kaito asked, but Shinichi only put his finger on his lips, signaling that he should be quiet. He got out of bed and started to put on his clothes, which made Kaito frown and follow him as he left the bedroom.

"Really? I'll be there as soon as I can!" He said and put on his jacket. Kaito watched him from the top off the stairs. "Sorry, Kaito." Shinichi said, seeing the magician standing there. "I have to go. I'll try to be home for dinner alright?" Kaito nodded slightly, eyes automatically locking onto the ground. Shinichi sighed and climbed the stairs. He took the magician's chin and pulled it up so he had no choice but to look in the detective's eyes. Azure orbs searched his indigo ones for the thoughts roaming around in his mind. "I promise I'll be home tonight to celebrate our anniversary." The detective waited until Kaito nodded before giving him a passionate kiss and leaving the house.

The magician kept standing on top of the stairs for a long time. He promised. He promised he'd come back. He will come back no doubt…He could tell himself that all he wanted, but the tears wouldn't stop rolling down his cheeks. "Damn it!" He yelled out, rubbing his eyes until the skin around them turned red and felt like it was burning. Small hiccups left his lips and for what seemed like hours did he not move away from his position.

He'd told Ran-chan he'd talk to Shinichi last night, but he still hadn't and probably wouldn't until tomorrow. If Shinichi was home tomorrow that is. He'd broken his promised about being home yesterday too. So why wouldn't he tomorrow?

The phone rang. He led it be. It rang five times then went to the answering machine. It was Ran. 'Kaito? You're there, right?' her voice sounded slightly worried. 'Please pick up. Did something happen?' he didn't want to pick up. He didn't want to be pitied. For now he just wanted to be alone. 'Shinichi left you again, didn't he? Did you two get to talk yesterday?' A few seconds of silence. Ran was really waiting for him to pick up. 'Listen, I'm coming over, right now. So just stay put.' She said and hung up.

Kaito didn't care. His brain hadn't even processed the last sentence and without thinking he went to the bathroom. Filling the bath he sat down in it. The hot water scorched his skin, but he didn't care. He just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. His eyes closed slowly. Yeah, that would be nice. The world was a horrible place. Sleep was really peaceful….

"Kaito!" A shocked voice shot him out of his little daze. He heard splashes as if someone was walking through water and then a small hiss. A hand took his upper arm quickly and pulled him up. Why was this person bothering him? He didn't want to stand up and that hand felt so cold too. With his brain so unwilling to reply, his body felt weak and numb. The person taking him out of the comfortable heat and into the cold air had to drag him on his or her back. He felt comfortable bed sheets engulf his body and sleep took him far away not too soon after.

"Thanks for helping Aoko." A voice said. Another one – probably Aoko – sighed.

"Don't worry about it Ran. It's this idiot's fault. Really who would take a bath that hot, forget to close the faucet and then fall asleep! You hear that Kaito, you're a moron!" The voice yelled – a little too close to his ear. What happened? A bath? Why did he take a bath again? Where is Shinichi? Kaito's eyes cracked open slightly.

Right…..Shinichi had left again. Maybe he went to meet that Yuki woman. This morning on the phone he had said he'd forgotten his phone and probably missed it. Maybe he meant that message when he said it? So, that means he's at her house right now? What would they be doing there?

_How about my place? 3_

That heart. Was Shinichi cheating on him? It couldn't be, right? Shinichi was gay…no…..he wasn't. He told Kaito himself. Unlike the magician, who'd never actually been in love with Aoko or any other girl for that matter – and was therefore one hundred percent gay, Shinichi had been in love with Ran before. It was because of the whole Conan thing that he only started seeing her as a sister and nothing more. That would mean he was bi.

"So he can still fall in love with a woman." Kaito said, voice slightly hoarse. His words caught the girls' attention and immediately he felt the bed dip in under the weight of two girls sitting down on both sides.

"What are you talking about, Kaito?" Ran asked. Kaito looked up at her, indigo eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks anytime. Her shoulders sacked from the tense pose they'd been in as she let out a sigh. Kaito gratefully buried himself in her arms as she opened them. His body started to tremble from the silent sobs that wanted to escape his mouth.

"I'll go make some tea." Aoko said and left the bedroom. Ran's hand made soothing patterns on his back and before he knew it he calmed down, mind empty and body tired from the whole ordeal. Still he stayed in Ran's arms, listening to her soft words, until Aoko came back and handed him the tea.

After a minute of silence, Ran spoke up. "So, what was this about a woman, Kaito?" Said teen gripped the tea cup a little bit harder at the words. Aoko scooted a little closer towards him so she could put her hand around his shoulder.

"You know Shinichi is bi." The two girls nodded, silently encouraging him to go on. "I came home yesterday and found his phone. He had a message….from a woman." Both of the other occupants in the room groaned at that.

"Kaito, you know better than to think Shinichi is cheating on you!" Aoko told him, smacking him on the back of his head. The magician didn't even flinch. He just kept staring at the cup in his hands and this worried the two women.

"I know…." He began softly. "I know Shinichi wouldn't cheat on me." His voice started to shake and he gritted his teeth, trying to stop it. "But then what was with that message? She asked him to meet her at her house because she had something to tell him." He raised a hand towards his face to prevent another series of tear drops, but it was already too late. They followed the trails left on his cheeks from their predecessors or made new ones on his arm. "And why did she put a heart at the end? What the hell is with that?!" He yelled. Another fit of sobs escaped him. "He left today, probably to meet up with her at **her** **house**." He emphasized the last words with a tone that was filled with disgust as if it alone was enough to make him sick.

"Oh Kaito…" Ran said, pity evident in her voice. "Listen, why don't we go find them, alright?" Kaito looked up at her.

"How?" He asked, obviously not impressed. He didn't know where her house was, so Ran would definitely not know. "And why should we even try? If he doesn't want me anymore I'll just go.." That comment earned him another smack on the back of his head.

"Don't say that! Did Shinichi ever say he didn't want you anymore? If he did, you two wouldn't be living together anymore! Shinichi's not the type of person to lie to you like that, even if he didn't love you anymore and he's definitely not someone who would cheat on you!" Aoko yelled at him. "Now you better get your sorry ass out of bed and get that damn tracker you're so proud of so we can clear this misunderstanding with Shinichi!" Kaito blinked at his childhood friend's sudden outburst. A misunderstanding? Is that what it was? He lowered his gaze back towards his cup, but this time the girls saw that they finally had gotten through to him.

Yeah, it probably was a misunderstanding. After all, Shinichi still gave him a kiss when he left. Not to mention he still had his motto; one truth prevails. He wouldn't lie about it for no reason. Straightening his back he nodded to the girls and got out of bed.

"You know Kaito, you might be gay.." Kaito looked around to see the two women looking everywhere but him, a blush adorning their cheeks. "But we're not.." Aoko said. He blinked and looked down. Ah. Right. He got out of bath, didn't he? Grabbing the nearest piece of clothing he held it in front of his manhood and laughed sheepishly.

"We'll wait for you downstairs then." Ran said, a chuckle escaping her. Kaito nodded frantically and watched the two women take their leave. When the door closed behind them he got dressed and took out his tracker device.

Shinichi's side of the BO may have been taken down, but Kaito's was still roaming free in the shadows. The magician hadn't wanted to take the chance of losing his boyfriend should Snake ever find out who Kaitou KID was, so he made sure that there was a tracker inside the watch Shinichi had kept from his time as Conan. Since he always wore it whenever he went out Kaito thought it was a great object to put the tracker in.

Together with the tracking device he walked downstairs, meeting up with Aoko and Ran who were already waiting with their jackets on in front of the door. Kaito took his own jacket and as they walked outside he looked on the device in his hand to see where Shinichi was. "He's close to the mall." Kaito said and frowned. Didn't she ask to meet him at her house?

A hand was put on his shoulder and he looked up straight in the eyes of Ran. "Kaito, maybe he's not even meeting up with this woman. Did he say he was going to?" The magician shook his head. "Then you shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe he's just meeting up with a friend or colleague, alright?"

Kaito sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I keep jumping to conclusions. Sorry." He smiled at her apologetically. She nodded and they started their walk towards the mall. Snow began to fall slowly, covering them and the world around them with a light layer of white. It would've been a beautiful sight, but Kaito really felt like he missed something. A hand, covered by a glove, that he could hold. A nose, red from the cold air, which he could rub his nose against and make the owner of said nose blush as he laughed merrily. A body that would surround him once they were back home and sitting in front of the fire place in the library.

Shinichi.

As they arrived at the mall, Kaito took out the tracking device and looked for the small red dot. "He's over there." He said and pointed towards a restaurant on the other side of the road. "Wait…That's him over there!" The women followed his finger and indeed saw the detective sitting at a table next to the window. The magician was about to run towards the restaurant when he saw who was sitting in front of the detective. His blood froze. A woman sat in front of the detective laughing at something he had said. Shinichi laughed with her then looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes that Kaito only sometimes saw. It was a look of pure love.

Love.

He looked at her.

With love.

"Kaito!" The scream reached his ears, but wasn't processed in his mind. Who was screaming? And why? Does it matter? Shinichi is…..Shinichi…

Warm rain drops fell down his cheeks. No..he was crying….again. Why? It wasn't until one of his foot slipped because of the snow that he noticed he'd ran away from the restaurant. Well, it doesn't matter he thought as he crawled back to his feet. His pants were soaked where his knees had hit the ground and he could feel the cold water slowly cooling his skin to the point where it was hurting, but he didn't care. He had to get out of here. Had to get away from Shinichi because he apparently didn't want him anymore.

_I'll be home as soon as I can, alright?_

Liar.

_I'll try to be home for dinner._

Liar!

_I promise I'll be home tonight to celebrate our anniversary._

"Shinichi, you damn liar!" He screamed inside the mansion. When had he gotten there? Why was he even here? He should just go back to his house. His real house. Where he grew up. His mother would know what to do….

Oh right…..she was in America again….she wouldn't be able to give him the advice and comfort he wanted...

Maybe he should go see Ran and Aoko…right..he left them at the mall….

Sleep…that would be the best thing. Yeah. He'd just go to bed and tomorrow he'd find out that this was all just a bad dream. He'd wake up next to Shinichi and they'd be able to spent Valentine's day together like they were supposed to.

Slowly he dragged himself upstairs. In the bedroom he took off his jacket and a few pieces of his clothing – he had no idea which exactly, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was just go back to bed and get this nightmare over with.

Drowsily he opened his eyes when he felt a soft pressure against his lips. He saw a pair of brilliant azure eyes staring at his face at such a close distance that they covered his whole vision. Indigo eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Shinichi!" He said shocked and shot up.

The detective chuckled. "What are you doing Kaito? Really," He sighed, shaking his head. "I come home to celebrate Valentine's day with you and what do I find? You, lying in bed, wearing your cardigan only for half on your body, no pants and only one sock. I found your shoes halfway up the stairs and your jacket in the hallway. What the hell were you doing?" He asked a fond smile on his face and one eyebrow raised. Kaito looked down. Right, he hadn't really cared what he'd taken off-when was it? He looked at the clock. It was around eight o'clock and judging from the light outside it was in the evening. "Listen Kaito, I'm sorry for being away so much the past three weeks, but I can explain it."

Three weeks? So it wasn't a nightmare…Shinichi really did have someone else he liked. That woman. Yazuma Yuki, huh? Kudo Yuki? How does that sound to him? Kaito lowered his face as he felt the tears start to gather in his eyes. Was Shinichi finally going to tell him? That it was over between them?

"Listen, I'm sorry, but…" Kaito tuned out. He didn't want to hear it. It's not you, it's me, right? He's fallen in love with someone else. He's fallen in love with a woman. "See, after some searching on the internet I found this woman." There it was. I met someone. She's perfect and it's not like you're not perfect, but she's just so amazing and blah blah blah.

"Shut up." Kaito whispered, making Shinichi stop with whatever the hell he was saying. "I don't want to hear it."

He didn't look the detective in the eyes. He only stared at the chest in front of him, bangs covering his eyes. He saw the detective's shoulders slump at his whisper. "Kaito, listen. I can expl-"

"I don't need an explanation!" Kaito cut him off. His voice was harsh and it almost seemed to echo through the now silent room. "Why don't you just go back to her? You should be happier." He continued in a softer tone.

"What? What are you talking about?" Shinichi asked, honestly confused. It didn't matter. The only thing it did was piss Kaito off even more.

"That woman Yazuma Yuki! I saw you two at the restaurant!" The detective blinked in surprise. He was probably better off without Kaito. Why hadn't he seen it earlier? That Yazuma woman had looked nice and caring. She didn't look like some kind of criminal, like Kaito. That was one of the major factors that made Kaito uncertain about his relationship with Shinichi. What if people ever found out that Kudo Shinichi, a respective high school detective, was dating a criminal?

"You saw that?" Shinichi asked and looked down as if he was disappointed.

"Yeah, I saw that. So just get the hell out of here and go date that woman already. It's better than being with a criminal and man, isn't it?" Shinichi would have an easier life if he'd date a woman and maybe even marry her. Not Kaito. Gay marriages weren't allowed in Japan. Kaito was doomed to never ever being married, while Shinichi still had a chance.

"What? Yazuma and I-we're not..." The detective stuttered. "Kaito, listen. You don't understand it!" Shinichi started, but Kaito had had enough. The tears that he'd tried so hard to keep in fell down.

"Oh, shut up!" He yelled. "I understand it perfectly Shinichi! It's easier being with a woman, isn't it? Just tell me it's over already! I've had en-" He was cut off by a pair of lips. Shinichi pushed him back on the bed. Kaito struggled and tried to yell again, but that only gave the detective the chance to push his tongue in the magician's mouth. The latter, distracted with the familiar feeling, stopped struggling. His body gave in and let the detective control like it always did.

With that opportunity Shinichi straddled him, hands caressing his wrists which they had grabbed to stop the struggle. Slowly they lowered themselves as their owner felt the body beneath him get back in their old rhythm. Kaito felt them push his shirt up and he moaned as Shinichi stroked soothingly over his stomach, slowly going up towards his nipples.

They broke the kiss to catch their breath. "Kaito, take off my shirt." Automatically Kaito's hand complied, raising towards the buttons off the detective's button-up shirt. As the first one popped open his brain finally caught up and anger filled his chest like a huge balloon that could pop any second.

"No way!" He yelled, pushing Shinichi back. He tried to sit up too, but Shinichi stayed straddled on his lap. "You bastard! Jerk! How could you?! You despicable excuse of a human! Stop playing with me already!" Kaito made a fist of his hand and tried to hit the detective in his chest, but his body was trembling so hard that it was impossible to put any force into it. It landed weakly against the chest without doing any damage. "I hate you! Just get out of here! Tell me it's over and get the hell away from me! I don't ever want to see your face again!" Kaito screamed and landed weak hit after hit on the detective's chest. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably and his body trembled like a leave in the wind.

"Kaito.." Shinichi said and pushed him back. "Look at me, Kaito." Shinichi said as the magician put his hands in front of his eyes. When he didn't comply the detective took his wrists and pulled them above his head. Stubbornly he turned his head to the side, eyes still closed the only thing he saw was the blue-white light of the moon. Kaito heard Shinichi unbutton his shirt.

"What? Are you going to rape me now?" Kaito asked sarcastically. The magician felt the bed dip in on both side of his head, knowing Shinichi was leaning on his hands and hovering just above his face.

"Well, now I know why Ran was so pissed at me and practically killed me hadn't I explained the situation." Shinichi muttered exasperatedly. A kiss on his temple made him stubbornly wriggle away. "Open your eyes, Kaito. Please." Shinichi said softly in a tone that he usually wouldn't have been able to resist. Yet he couldn't give up now. How could he do this to him even knowing that Kaito knew about his new **girl**friend?

Shinichi sighed above him. He heard something jingle as the detective did something above him. It wasn't until the moonlight shining through his eyelids suddenly turned red did he open his eyes. He stared at a gem framed by a maze of silver feathers and hanging on a chain in the detective's hand. The gem was red and when Kaito looked closer he saw it was a doublet.

Wide indigo eyes turned to stare at the detective sitting on top of him. Azure eyes were filled with hurt and disappointment, but also….patience. He turned back to the gem.

It couldn't be…..

"Pandora?" He whispered. The gem was withdrawn from the moonlight and as it came back in the shadow Kaito saw it was actually an emerald.

"It is. I spent three weeks trying to find it, but then two days ago I finally found the owner Yazuma Yuki. She's kind of a weird woman, but sweet either way. I met up with her today so we could go to the museum so I could see if it was the real one and then we went to the restaurant to negotiate about the price." He grinned at the shocked look on Kaito's face. The latter looked at the gem again. It was about as big as a fist…wait price?

"Wait a minute! That thing is huge and it's a real emerald and silver too! That thing costs a fortune!" He said, propping himself up on his elbows. Shinichi chuckled.

"It did." He just said, face still holding that boyish grin. Kaito stared at him.

"Why?" Was the only word that he could get out his throat. Why did he spent so much money just to get Pandora? Pandora, the gem Kuroba Toichi had died for. The gem that Kaito planned to destroy. He spent all that money and then Kaito was going to have to destroy it? Shinichi blinked at him.

"It's your present." He said casually. Kaito gaped.

"What!? Are you out of your mind? You spent so much money on a present that I plan to destroy? Are you crazy?" Kaito screamed. If it hadn't been for the kiss on his lips he would've kept screaming at the detective until tomorrow.

"One, I wanted to buy the perfect present for you for our anniversary. Two, dad didn't really mind and I don't either. It's not like we need the money that badly." Kaito gaped at the detective's shrug. He's crazy….his boyfriend was one crazy idiot….

But he was the biggest idiot of the two of them. A panicked expression crossed Shinichi's face as he saw the tears roll – again! – over the magician's cheeks. "Wait-wait-wait! Don't cry! Did I do something wrong? Kaito, please don't cry! What did I do?" Unable to stop himself Kaito started to laugh. Shinichi backed off slightly, knowing full well that it was not good to see Kaito laugh and cry at the same time. "Oi…Kaito?" He asked hesitantly.

When his laughing fit was finally coming to a stop he smiled at Shinichi. "Idiot, I'm just so happy." He said between the occasional giggle. "Shinichi, how can I be so stupid? I thought you were cheating on me." The giggles stopped and got replaced by silent sobs. "I'm so sorry. I said such horrible things too."

"Baro!" Shinichi said fondly. "Come on, stop crying. It was just a misunderstanding, alright?" Shinichi took Kaito's wrists as the hands were again trying to hide the tears streaming over his temples. The detective lowered his head and licked the tears away. "There all better." He smiled at the magician. "You know, I've got another present for you."

Kaito blinked. Another one? Wasn't a gem worth a fortune enough?

Shinichi kissed Kaito's cheek once, twice. Lowering himself he moved towards the magician's neck, where the kisses continued and were joined by a wicked tongue and sharp teeth, leaving red spots in their wake. Kaito moaned as a pair of hands softly stroked over his sides, moving up his body until they met a pair of slowly hardening nubs. "Sh-Shi-." Kaito wanted to say something, but no words left his mouth. Shinichi's actions were driving him crazy.

"You already know what it is though." Brain trying to keep up with the detective Kaito surrendered his whole body to the teen on top of him so he could think. It finally clicked as he felt Shinichi's fingers move under the band of his boxers, slowly dragging them down.

"Shinichi~!" Kaito whined as the detective bit on his earlobe.

Lips hovering just above his ear Shinichi whispered, "Don't ever think that I'll choose a woman or anyone else at all above you, Kai-chan." He said, blowing softly in the magician's ear, making the latter shiver. "I love you and only you."

Kaito opened dazy indigo eyes to look straight in firm azure ones. Shooting up he closed the gap between their lips, kissing the other passionately. After a minute he lowered himself. "I love you too, Shinichi and I'm-" A pair of lips cut him off.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry again." Shinichi growled before diving back in. As the night slowly passed, the red emerald lying on the night desk burned a passionate red until morning came and the red light turned green when the morning sun shone through it.

**Hey guys so that was it ^.^ it was actually supposed to be a Christmas fic, but that didn't really work out. I'm glad I can finally post something again though, 1412 is definitely on hold and I'm totally stuck with Bloody Secrets -.-" **

**I'm also busy with another story, but I won't be posting that one until I completed it so I can update it regularly. That one will only take a few more chapters though – two if I were correct. I'm really looking forward to uploading though, since the plot is awesome and I think I did a pretty good job :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic and please review, 'cause everybody loves those 3 Just like cookies ^^ So have a free digital cookie~! *hands out cookies***

**Btw, is it weird to be sad when you re-read your own stories? :/**


End file.
